<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elio's story winter 1983 by MMWalker2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328937">Elio's story winter 1983</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWalker2021/pseuds/MMWalker2021'>MMWalker2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMWalker2021/pseuds/MMWalker2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elio's return to school for his senior year. He meets a boy of the same age, will he fall in love again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elio's story winter 1983</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elio's story ..Winter 1983</p><p>The summer had ended and Oliver was gone. The last few weeks in Crema, Elio spent in a haze of sadness and spending a lot of time alone at the bern. He waded through the cold water looking for his star of david that he threw into the water on the day Oliver left. Since returning back to their home in the states and beginning his last year of high school, he had been too busy to miss Oliver as much as he thought he would. The memories of their summer together would come to him in his dreams, wisps of longing for him would come in those dreams but subsided when he awoke. His parents gave him a choice to continue with his schooling at the academy he usually attended or joining a new program specifically designed for music and theater students. Elio didn't have many close, cannot do without friends at his school so he transferred. From the first day at the new school he felt like he had known these people forever. His instructors, his classmates and even the office staff seemed in one singularly, the arts.</p><p>During his first lunch break, as he was leaving the lunch line, he bumped into another student spilling his tray. Elio closed his eyes and braced for the oncoming verbal onslaught of curses or the pound of blows. He waited but instead heard a boy's deep voice say, " I'm so sorry, are you ok?"</p><p>Elio opened his eyes and looked into blue eyes very close to him. For a moment his mind said " Oliver?" But his lips only muttered " I think so."</p><p>" I made you spill your lunch." The boy squatted to help Elio pick up the shattered plate and food remains from the floor and place them back on the tray. "Why don't we share mine?"</p><p>Elio stood up and the boy followed. The tray with the shattered remains of Elio's lunch was between them and Elio looked at the other boy for the first time. He was a few inches taller than Elio, medium brown straight hair cut close on the sides but longer on the top so it spilled loose on his forehead. The boy smiled and Elio blushed.</p><p>" That's the first time my smile made a boy blush." The boy smiled again. "My name is Tremere, Tremere Samak. "</p><p>" E..e.. eleo Perlman " he stammered.</p><p>"Well, it is nice meeting you E..E..Elio." Tremere laughed and his eyes twinkled." Let's go sit over there. Have you ever eaten sushi?" Elio shook his head, No." Well, Elio, that's on the menu for today. Let's go sit over there." He indicated an empty table by the windows overlooking the quad.</p><p>"This is my first week here. " Elio told him. "I transferred from Stonehook Academy because of my music."</p><p>They sat at the table and Tremere began to unpack their lunch from a multi-tiered Asian bento box made of bamboo. "I am a music student, violin." He said. " What about you, Elio?"</p><p>"Music too, piano. " Elio replied.</p><p>" I'll just put this stuff in the middle of the table and then we can share." He began to explain the process for making sushi and Elio watched his lips form the words, the casual toss of his head to shake his fringe back into place and his hands that almost danced while setting out the meal.</p><p>" This is soy sauce." Tremere said indicating a small flat dish, that is pickled ginger, good to cleanse the palate between bites, now this green one is a hot spice called wasabi, you might want to stay away from that one, newbie. " he laughed and handed Elio a pair of chopsticks and spent a few moments showing him how to use them.</p><p>After a few clumsy tries Elio finally got the hang of the chopsticks and began to relax.</p><p>"Do you like classical music, Elio?" Tremere asked.</p><p>"Yes I do. We should play together sometime." He replied. " Do you have any favorites?"</p><p>" I am partial to Bach, especially Capriccio in B flat major, do you know it?"</p><p>A memory came flooding back to Elio about playing that piece for Oliver, his attention snapped back when Tremere said. " Elio are you still here??" Snapped his fingers and laughed.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." Elio replied embarrassed and to cover his embarrassment he said "Do you know the history of that piece?"</p><p>" No, tell me all about it."</p><p>Elio told him the story of the piece and promised to play the variation for him soon. They were finished so Tremere began to pack the bento box with the empty containers and wiping off the dishes with napkins.</p><p>"Did you enjoy the sushi, Elio?"</p><p>"Oh yes." He replied.</p><p>" Well, Elio, until tomorrow?" Tremere said "Later" he picked up the bento box and with a quick wave, disappeared in the crowd.</p><p>Later? Later? Later? Oh Oliver you still torture me. Elio smiled, picked up his tray and threw the smashed remains into the trash can.</p><p>A few days passed and at every lunch hour he looked for Tremere again but he was unsuccessful. They didn't have any classes together and he glimpsed Tremere only once in a week. He began to consider the possibility that he had misinterpreted the friendliness of the lunch. Elio once again delved into his studies and put away Oliver, Tremere and romance for the near future. What was it his father had told him last summer..." Nature has a way of finding our weaknesses." And obviously this was his.</p><p>A week later the winter concert was announced and each student had to do either a solo performance or a duet. Elio hoped that Tremere had not chosen a partner or was doing a solo. He saw Tremere on the far side of the quad and jogged to catch up to him and before he could even say a word Tremere said " Elio, where have you been? You didn't tell me what dorm you were staying in, I have been looking for you for 2 weeks."</p><p>" You have?" Elio answered with surprise."I don't stay in the dorms, I live right here in town, nearby. "</p><p>" Really? Me too. I heard about the upcoming recital and wanted to know if you would like to do a duet?"</p><p>"I was going to ask you the same thing." Elio smiled. " We can practice at my house if you like."</p><p>"That would be great, Elio, because I don't have a piano at my house."</p><p>"Tomorrow is Saturday, we can start tomorrow if you like." Elio offered.</p><p>"That would be great, because I already signed us up as a duet. I hope you don't mind." Tremere smiled. " Could I stay over with you tonight? My parents are out of town and we can play all day if you like."</p><p>Elio swallowed audibly and croaked " Play?"</p><p>Tremere mocked playing the piano and playing a violin, " The instruments, Elio." He laughed.</p><p>Elio blushed and looked down.</p><p>Tremere placed his hand on Elio's shoulder and said " Don't be embarrassed about blushing, Elio. It is rather flattering. Oh, I am late for geography, later." And he was gone into the crowd.</p><p>Elio spun with happiness, drawing amused stares from some of the students bustling through the commons but didn't register with him, as his brain was preoccupied with thoughts of Tremere.</p><p>2</p><p>"Hello, Papa?" Elio said into the payphone reciever.</p><p>"Hey, Elio, what's up?" his father replied with a laugh.</p><p>"Is it ok if I have a friend stay over?" Elio asked "We are going to practice for the winter concert all day tomorrow."</p><p>"Why don't you ask him to stay for the weekend and go to school with you on monday?" his father offered.</p><p>"I will ask him, Papa. His name is Tremere." Elio replied. " See you tonight. "</p><p>Elio hung up the pay phone reciever and sat on a bench to wait for Tremere's final class to be dismissed.</p><p>Tremere appeared just after 3:30 and furiously waved to Elio whose mouth widened into a grin of delight.</p><p>"My dad wants to know if you want to stay the entire weekend until monday?" Elio told him.</p><p>"I was going to ask if I could." Tremere replied "My parents are gone until Tuesday. "</p><p>" Where did they go?" Elio asked.<br/>
" To see my mother's sister...my aunt. I didn't go because I really don't like my Aunt's husband and he doesn't like me."<br/>
Elio didn't press Tremere any further and changed the subject. "Have you thought of any pieces of music you would like to consider for our duet?"</p><p>"I thought we might do something very different and combine classical music with pop music" Tremere smiled at Elio. " What do you think?"</p><p>"That does sound interesting." Elio replied.</p><p>" We would have to find two or more songs that have the same time signature and key or at least one that can be adapted."</p><p>"Do you have a record player at your house Elio? "</p><p>"Yes we do, why do you ask?"</p><p>"We can stop by my apartment and get my record case." Tremere explained. " I have tons of pop stuff we can choose from."</p><p>"That sounds great because I don't have very many pop music records."</p><p>"The subway would be quicker." Tremere urged.</p><p>They rode the subway in silence and hung onto the bar running the length of the car. Each time the car stopped at each station they were pushed together, Tremere's lanky body swiftly spooning Elio's back and then away again, as if they were two dancers in a Balanchine ballet.</p><p>Each time Tremere's body touched Elio's body, it brought a delicate shiver from him, unnoticeable to anyone but Elio. Tremere's arm circled Elio's waist during the next body sway and he whispered " The next stop is ours."</p><p>Elio was embarrassed by the arm circling his waist but no one in the car seemed to take the slightest notice. Tremere didn't remove his arm so Elio leaned into Tremere's warm chest and the arm circling his waist grew tighter. " Does Tremere like me in the same way as Oliver did?" Elio mused to himself.</p><p>The subway car rattled to a stop and the arm circling Elio's waist was removed and Tremere said " Well, this is us." They made their way out the door onto the platform and up the stairs to the street level. A light snow began to fall in the gray light of afternoon. It glistened in Tremere's sandy blonde hair and dusted the shoulders of his coat. "I love the snow, don't you?" Tremere smiled. " Now I do." Elio smiled back. They made their way to Tremere's apartment building in the silent silent snow.</p><p>(to be continued)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>